


Vessel of Hope

by shimodesu



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Zack Snyder's Justice League - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Torture, almost a bad ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: 永恆的輪迴造就這場鬥爭無可避免。
Relationships: Darkseid (DCU)/Clark Kent, Darkseid/Grail
Kudos: 10





	Vessel of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 本文僅參照國外粉絲理論和其他媒才之兩人互動，與實際電影無關  
> ※ 克拉克對不起！

他在數十萬年前來過這顆星球，少不更事、滿腔熱血的烏克薩斯，滿腦子只渴望將所有一切按照自己的意思進行。他與叔叔一同領著數之不盡的天啟魔軍隊，他們使天際線噴出無盡火舌，讓海水同岩漿一起沸騰。藍色的小星球與上頭住民陷入一片無窮的絕望，天地萬物在他眼前化作灰燼，所有生靈、所有舊神都將向天啟星、向他卑躬屈膝。

可當然，生命自有其頑強之處才足以與他對抗，他也才有必要將這些小東西納入視線中。舊神也藏了那麼一手，在他的年輕氣盛上狠踩了一腳讓他清醒。就像取走數條生命的註定使烏克薩斯成為達克賽德，即將親手完成征服的星球也即將自鮮血與秩序中重生，而現在躺在他和一群亞馬遜狂熱者面前的氪星人會替必然發生的復仇添上無上喜悅。

_For Darkseid._

我們依照您的囑咐將他帶來了，其中最高大的女人這樣說道，恭敬裡卻藏不住銳利的試探。他也並非不懂，那個叫做葛蕾爾的女人和他有幾分相似，眼底急需被掐熄的嗜血野心、隨時預備拔劍攻擊的手。孩子總會漸漸成長成父母的模樣，好抓準時機取代他們，就如同當年要求迪薩德替他弒母的烏克薩斯，和那總藉著螻蟻之力試圖挑戰他的奧利安。

「還望您滿意，父親。」可已是達克賽德的他卻沒有說話，僅僅瞥了微微欠身的女兒一眼，注意力全在一臉平靜的氪星人身上。

歐米伽能量是如此萬能，數個狂熱者的殉道伴隨著此起彼落的悅耳尖叫，只有他和葛蕾爾沒有任何動作。被豔紅煙霧圍繞，氪星人的眼皮幾不可聞地顫抖，接著緩緩睜開那雙湛藍色的眼睛，他突然想起首次來到地球時看見的無邊天空，還有已經久得只剩背影存於記憶中的雪莉。

「你是誰？為什麼會在這裡？」「我有許多名字，凱爾艾爾。但在這裡，我就是神。」

永恆的輪迴造就他們之間這場鬥爭無可避免，剛復甦的生命尋找救贖的指引全靠著每一個打在他或他身上的拳頭。達克賽德只消單手便將凱爾艾爾擊倒在地，周圍石塊全都塌陷下去，陣陣灰塵中他看見急著帶亞馬遜人離開的葛蕾爾在一瞬間露出的敬畏。達克賽德年輕時就聽過向來驕傲的氪星人，隨殖民地擴張而膨脹的自大令整個種族直取滅亡，這點也無懸念的體現在面前灰頭土臉的遺孤身上。以為能夠擊潰他，能夠拯救自己還有這顆星球的朝著他衝刺飛來，黑暗君主的嘴角揚起一個不易察覺的角度，依然僅用單手就完整接住攻擊。

很好，獵物越是反抗掙扎，他的征服欲便越發茁壯。

方才凱爾艾爾捲起的塵土尚未落下，另一顆拳頭就朝向他的臉呼嘯而至，由石塊搭建的儀式間彷彿被撕裂一般強烈震動起來。整個人被打飛了一小段距離，身上的服裝也因打鬥裂成布條，他甩了甩頭，無視身體各處傳來的痠痛，沒有多想隨即又向著自稱是神的外星人飛了出去。達克賽德用那比他大上好幾十倍的手包住他的拳頭狠狠擰了半圈，緊接著便將整個人往石板地上砸，抓準凱爾反應的空檔又無情的痛揍幾拳，整個空間隨之顫動。突如其來的鈍痛和眩暈讓氪星人瞬間失去對身體的掌控，他在試圖用右手撐起自己但失敗的時候突然意識到，自己無論做什麼都彷彿傷不到那個如泰坦般矗立的黑暗君主。

他不知道自己該怎麼辦，氪星人喘息著，有些搖晃地站起身來，他甚至不知道自己為何而戰——凱爾艾爾不記得死前經歷過的事情，不記得是什麼讓自己躺在六尺之下，甚至連他的名字都是身為敵人的達克賽德還給他的。達克賽德沒有動作，只是斜眼看著他，像是在看畜生那樣的刺人。

「你究竟想要什麼？」「這個問題你該反問自己，凱爾艾爾，因為從現在起發生的一切都掌握在你的手裡。」

人類將希望、夢想和他們對於所謂美好世界的幻想加諸在看似無堅不摧的氪星人身上，將之稱作人間之神、太陽之子。可人類的想像力過於貧乏渺小，而那些對於他即將完成的也都不再重要。

凱爾艾爾沒給他繼續說下去的機會，用力跺腳以超音速飛起，直直瞄準達克賽德的下巴就是一個重拳；可對方的動作較他更加迅猛，伸手一擋，手腕趁勢翻轉抓住他的，他可以感覺到達克賽德灼熱絕望的吐息包圍住他。心臟砰砰跳的聲音在耳鼓內放到最大，凱爾艾爾的雙眼突地轉紅，周邊溫度驟然上升，兩道帶著焦灼氣息的刺眼紅光不甘示弱的從眼中射出。達克賽德帶著明顯的惱怒擋住射向自己的熱視線，高溫持續燒灼著他的和他的皮膚，黑暗君主不得已啟動歐米伽射線與熱視線直接對撞。衝擊波幾近粉碎了方圓幾里內的所有已知事物，凱爾艾爾忍不住閉起雙眼中斷熱射線好躲避攻擊。翻滾到另一側的瞬間凱爾被深深的恐懼圍繞，肺裡的空氣變得稀薄，一切似曾相識，他卻說不出來到底是何時的記憶。且現在更重要的是他不該感到一絲恐懼，恐懼便是投降，恐懼便是帶來徹底毀滅的小型死亡。

他當面對他的恐懼，凱爾艾爾應當面對達克賽德。

氪星人和歐米伽射線展開追逐，但無論他怎麼躲都還是能看到猩紅色的射線窮追不捨，彷彿和達克賽德的意志是一體的。一直到擊中他的那刻，凱爾悶哼著從空中掉落下來，整個人脫力的癱倒在地；黑暗君主朝他走去，刻意放慢的步伐帶來的震動就像是敲在喪鐘上那般響亮。凱爾艾爾掙扎著想起身，但達克賽德絲毫不給他任何喘息的機會，根本來不及站直身子就被一腳狠踩回地面，大手隨即揪住頭髮粗暴地向上扯，他吃痛的發出嘶聲。幾乎沒有尊嚴可言的姿勢迫使他必須抬頭與達克賽德對視，死亡般的壓迫感迎面而來，凱爾艾爾的身體不禁微微顫抖。

「你是個絕佳的對手，氪星人，但遊戲玩夠了。」

壓制在地的氪星人被緊緊掐住咽喉，身上如破布一樣的衣物被隨意撕碎扔到一旁，他下意識想夾緊雙腿，卻被毫不留情的掰開。巨大的天啟星領主像把玩玩具那樣用粗糙的手指逗弄凱爾脆弱的器官，近乎色情又令人噁心的撫摸他的全身，凱爾抿直了逐漸發白的雙唇，扭動身子想從達克賽德的羞辱中掙脫，卻連讓脖子上的手鬆開都做不到。黑暗君主的手順著咽喉向上，扣住凱爾艾爾的下巴讓他屈辱的張嘴接受幾乎等同普通人前臂的手指的暴力入侵，他看著被自己弄到忍不住乾嘔的氪星人，止不住的生理性淚水跟爬滿全身青一塊紫一塊的淤青。

強大而脆弱，飽受痛苦卻不懂得放棄的獵物是如此令人興奮。他饒富趣味地看著沾滿手指的口水，看著氪星人連眼淚都來不及擦，就貪婪的吸入賴以為生的空氣，狼狽不堪但還天真的以為折磨到這裡就會結束。

然而以達克賽德為首的地獄沒有沒有盡頭，也沒有出口。

又被翻倒在瓦礫堆裡，凱爾咬牙想逃離達克賽德身邊，卻被黑暗君主一把抓回來。他不禁毫無章法的又踹又踢，可都對達克賽德不痛不癢，反而換來折斷腳骨的懲罰。迴盪在空間裡的尖叫錐心刺骨，他瞇起眼睛看還是想掙扎的氪星人，拉開腿就將剛才的手指插進臀縫中的穴口。

凱爾的動作停了，整個身子繃緊的像是被拉緊的弓弦，尖叫聲也停了，即便他張大著嘴。空氣彷彿在那一刻凝結，鮮血順著手指緩緩滴落在白嫩的臀肉和暗灰色的石塊上，無情的巨人以此為潤滑開始抽插了起來，緊緻乾澀的甬道含著手指，柔軟的腸肉擠壓著，不能確定是想將他推出體外還是吸的更深。

腦袋裡的聲音叫他反抗，他的手腳也渴望自由，但凱爾卻不知道自己該怎麼做。零碎的畫面如跑馬燈般在眼前，他看見好幾張不同的臉，或怒吼或喊著某個名字，不是凱爾而是另一個更像人類的名字。達克賽德發現了他的恍神，抽出手指後將他的雙腿拉開到極限，接著換上了更加炙熱的巨物抵著那個慘遭蹂躪的入口。凱爾對這野蠻的暴行沒有一絲心理準備，當那根非人尺寸的陰莖挺入，他的雙腿激烈顫抖，整個人彷彿要直接被劈成兩半的時候，氪星人真切品嚐到恐懼帶有的苦澀滋味。

每一次頂弄都是對傷口的一次拉扯，凱爾可以感覺到身下的泥土被自己血液浸濕，深入體內的彷彿不是陰莖，而是燒紅的鐵杵。他疼得止不住哀號，但達克賽德卻聽膩了他的求饒，隨手又是將手指探進他滿是鐵鏽味的嘴裡翻攪。氪星人的身軀隨著黑暗君主的動作搖晃，他的意識緩緩被疼痛所麻木，不知何時勃起的肉莖甚至汨汨流著精液。達克賽德見他到底是放棄抵抗了，便得寸進尺的捅入到更深的地方，激得凱爾又慘叫了一聲，天啟星的巨人不禁彎起嘴角。

這場暴行不知持續了多久，達克賽德總算是在他體內射了出來，火熱又大量的精液毫無保留的灌進凱爾的腸道。在他又一次陷入黑暗之前，凱爾又看到了那個帶著眼淚的紅髮女人，和手持長矛試圖將其刺進他身體裡的男人，可他怎麼都想不起來他們的名字——被撕裂的不只有身體，靈魂的某一部份也好像因此有了裂縫。當一切只剩靜默的黑，直到盡頭，那些數也數不盡的模糊身影重疊成了達克賽德的樣子。

_你將只臣服於我一人的意志，成為我唯一意願的載體。_

待凱爾艾爾再次睜開眼睛，那一片代表希望的藍和他的過去都將不負存在，只剩意味死亡的紅和達克賽德。

_Darkseid is._


End file.
